Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Return
by irenelumos
Summary: It's Albus Potter's fifth year and Lord Voldemort is rising back to power. This is my first fanfic ever! Enjoy!


**A/N: I only own Alice Parker, all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please note that I'm not a native english speaker and forgive me if there's any mistake. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My story begins when I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. It wasn't a surprise since my Mum is a witch too, but I will never forget the day when the barn owl swooped into my bedroom and left me a yellowish envelope along with a poop.<p>

While I was at Hogwarts I got sorted into Gryffindor; and made many new friends (and a few enemies), with whom I had great moments. I still remember the huge food fight we started in our third year. Poor professor Mcgonagall almost had a stroke when she saw the mess. Even though she took many points from Gryffindor and made us clean it up, it was worth it.

And here I am now running in London's streets, carrying my trunk and cage with my owl in it, wishing I had woken up ten minutes earlier and praying I didn't miss the train because I really want to start my fifth year. Finally, I arrived at the station. I have run into at least seventeen people by now and heard many complaints like ''watch where you're going'', ''are you blind?'', ''you almost hit my head with your trunk''. But I don't care, I keep running.

I was in such a big rush that i didn't see if any muggle noticed me passing through the wall. Thankfully I got on the train just a second before it started moving. I dropped the things I was carrying on the floor, leaned on a wall and started breathing as heavily as i could in order to catch my breath.

I almost passed out but then I heard a girl's voice saying. 'Alice are you all right?'

I opened my eyes and saw an orange blurr. It needed to blink my eyes a few times to realise the girl was Lily Potter.

'Yes I'm fine'

'Are you sure? You look pale'

'I'm just a little tired, that's all'

'Okay, let's go to our compartment' she said and picked my trunk from the floor; I picked the cage and followed her.

She stopped in the middle of the aisle and slid a door open.

'Hi!' I said to my friends who seemed worried. A roar of voices exploded and everyone got up to hug me. The next few hours passed with us telling our summertime stories. When we were finished Albus cleared his throat.

'Guys I have to tell you something' his face straight.

'Don't get your hopes up. He didn't get himself a girlfriend' his brother joked.

'Come on James I am serious!' Albus' face turned red

'He's right' Rose gave James a deadly look and gestured Albus to continue.

'A few days ago Dad and I were talking about Quidditch when he suddenly put his palm on his forehead. Then out of the blue he told me to go to my room'

'Bu-but he c-can't be back' Hugo shuddered in fear.

'What if it was just a normal headache?' I asked trying not to believe in what Albus was implying.

'It wasn't because later that day I heard Mum and Dad whispering in the kitchen something about his scar and a man laughing in his head' he responded.

'Yeah, but all the horcruxes are destroyed. He's dead. He can't be alive again' James said and even though he seemed cool his voice was higher than usual.

'The only thing we can do is to go to Hogwarts library tomorrow morning and search' Rose said with a grin on her face. Unlike James who turned green when he heard the word "library" but he didn't say anything.

That moment I heard a familiar old lady's voice coming from the isle. I jumped and fished a few galleons from my pocket.

'Anything from the trolley sweetie?' the old woman asked when I opened the compartment door.

'I want a Chocolate Frog, a Cauldron Cake and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans please' I said and handed her the money.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was beautiful like every other year. The enchanted ceiling showed the cloudless night sky while the candles were magically floating over us. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table and watched the scared first years observing the Great Hall with awe for the first time.<p>

Professor McGonagall, our headmistress raised from her seat and cleared her throat. Everyone fell into silence.

'I would like to welcome all the new and old students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you find this year exciting as well as educating. I would also like to warn you not to get yourself into trouble and inform you that the entrance to the Forbidden Forrest is strictly forbidden' at that point she looked at us and we smiled innocently. 'Now, we will proceed with the sorting ceremony and then the feast will begin.

Professor Flitwick placed a stool in front of the teachers' table and shouted names from a long piece of parchment.

When it was finally over, delicious food appeared on the tables. I was so hungry; I created a small loaf of food in my plate. But it still couldn't be compared to Hugo's amount of food that was as tall as the mountain Everest.

When I finished eating I saw Rose who was looking at the other tables. More specifically, at the Slytherin table.

'What do you find in him?' I asked in disgust.

'I don't know what you are talking about' she tried to play it dumb and continued not to take her eyes off him.

'You know that if your Dad finds out that you are in love with Scorpius Malfoy he's going to kill you right?' I asked.

'Shhhhh!' she finally glued her eyes off Scorpius and looked at her brother but he was too busy eating a huge chicken leg. 'Yes, I know. And to answer your previous question he is handsome, smart and very sweet'

I almost choked the chips I was eating. 'Are you insane from your birth or someone jinxed you?'

Then all the plates disappeared and new ones with desserts on took their place. I was full but I couldn't resist a slice from the chocolate cake in front of me.

Once we were finished Professor McGonagall gave another small speech saying that we should go to our Common Rooms.

The moment I stepped through Fat Lady's portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room I felt the sleepiness take over myself probably because of the cozy scarlet decoration, the crackling fire and the comfortable couches.

We said goodnight to each other and headed to our dormitories.

The next morning I was woken by Rose because she couldn't wait to search about Voldemort's return, although I knew she was just excited she would finally go to the library.

We ate breakfast and on our way to the library we ran into Scorpius. We all sat there in awkward silence until I spoke. 'Hi Scorpius it's nice to see you' I said with the fakest smile I had ever made.

'Hello Parker' he said not even looking at me. 'Hi Rose' his eyes were melting into hers.

'Don't talk to my sister like that!' Hugo said annoyed. Scorpius just snorted and said 'See you later' and something told me he didn't mean it to all of us.

'I really don't like this guy, every time I see him I want to punch him in the face' Lily said and all of us agreed except for Rose who didn't seem to contact with the environment.

'Keep going we have lots of work to do' Albus said and we kept walking until we arrived to the library.

Rose suddenly seemed to wake up and started going through the selves while babbling about everything she knew from dark magic. She found a few books and we sat on the table looking for information. We were trying not to be suspicious which was almost impossible, since the lessons hadn't started yet and we were the only ones there except for a few Ravenclaws and a first-year Gryffindor that seemed lost.

'I give up; there is nothing useful in these bloody books!' Hugo said and threw the book on the table.

'Well, we haven't searched in the restricted section yet' Rose said hesitantly.

'How are we supposed to get in there? Albus asked.

James shook his head in disappointment. 'You haven't learnt anything from your older brother. But as always I have a plan' he smiled mischievously. 'Meet me at midnight in the Gryffindor Common Room' he whispered and left.


End file.
